


To beta or not to beta

by Mittymitty



Series: One shot or unfinished [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Derek has anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Omega Scott McCall, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Popular Stiles Stilinski, Power Dynamics, Shy Derek Hale, Slow Build, this is mainly cute and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittymitty/pseuds/Mittymitty
Summary: Beta Stiles Stilinski was the most sought after beta in Beacon Hills





	To beta or not to beta

**Author's Note:**

> Like the rest of the series, this is unfinished, or a one shot. Depends on if I ever write another chapter. Also, the series is unbeta'd because I write these out of boredom. If the mistakes are too much, anyone is free to offer their assistance in correcting, I have all the word files.

Beta Stiles Stilinski was the most wanted beta in Beacon hills.

Stiles had been slapping his hand against his locker for about 5 minutes now. The door is jammed just right in order to fuck with you, and make opening it the most trying part of the day. Isaac has been patient, waiting for him to open the damn thing himself, and Stiles hasn't even noticed the poor omega, Beta senses were the worst. He hears a huff of frustration as Isaac awkwardly walks over to him, hitting the locker doors in the right spots apparently because it opens soon after. Stiles reaction is immediate, and he beams at the omega; “thanks, Isaac!”, Mrs. Wilkes hurriedly walks pass them during her routine patrol of passing period; telling them to hurry to class, and that they're already late as she goes by.

“Yes, ma'am, I just had to see you first, you know you make my day!” Stiles calls out after her, getting a 'yeah, yeah, get goin' smart ass' in return. Isaac rubbed his neck anxiously as Stiles took his sweet time getting what he needed from his locker. “Hey, Stiles...”, Isaac calls out timidly with a hint of frustration toward the beta, looking towards the ground blushing furiously. “Hm?” Stiles seemed to inquire as he drops everything to the floor and groaned dramatically as he retrieved the items.

Stiles tends to take care of anyone who... well, let's him. When it came to omegas he turned into a beta with some pretty aggressive protective alpha tendencies, when he first came to the school at the beginning of 9th grade everyone thought he was some weird omega chaser but that talk dwindled down quickly when an omega named Heather explained that he attended the omega health classes that his mother had been in charge of. He was just reacting to how he was raised; “omegas are cherished, they should be protected and taken care of” and everyone accepted it surprisingly easily, even the alphas couldn't do a lot about it. Besides they were at ease that he was subordinate enough to them, only times he tended to step up to an alpha or another beta the other party had been harassing an omega or being sexist and as Stiles has said on multiple occasions; “I hate that shit”. 

The beta was pretty damn oblivious to how “desired” he was and had been severely confused when alphas started to try and court him. On a monthly basis, he gets gifts and letters like any omega would, and that confused the hell out of him. He never tends to gift omegas unless they ask, hey it's not his fault that he's not loaded. Not really knowing what to do with the gifts he scoffed at them and usually gave them away to the resident omegas, who there were only 30 of in Beacon Hills. They seemed to appreciate them more than he would anyway but he did keep one gift. Every month he'd get a new book from some unknown alpha with a hand written recommendation and review, he had been reading this month's book all week.

Personally, just like everyone else, Stiles thought he'd be an omega, as a kid he was pretty docile and needy and quick to submit, well, he hasn't changed much, just people around him have. They treat him like a beta, well except the occasional alpha and omega who tended to act as if he was an omega. It freaked him out a bit for quite a while but it's a 'what can you do?' situation.

He picked up on Isaac's distress, immediately.

“Isaac? Hey, puppy, you alright?” Stiles asks worriedly, gently grabbing Isaac's arm, going in the direction of the nurses office.

Isaac pulls away, abruptly, grumbling at the beta; “don't call me puppy...”

Stiles laughed robustly, Isaac was fine if he could be embarrassed about nicknames.

“Well, out with it, _puppy_ , we're super late, they won't be as lenient with me as they would with you, dude.” despite him currently reprimanding the poor omega his face was soft and concerned.

Isaac growled in frustration; “Can. You. Help. Me. With. My. Heat.” the omega punctuates each word, reeking of embarrassment and irritation, not that the beta could even smell it but even so Stiles was always able to tell how others felt, like an omega could.

“Hey, hey, Isaac, it's okay, nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm honored. Of course I'll help you, we're friends, guy.” Stiles assures him, with a gentle hand on the omega's shoulder.

Isaac relaxes into the touch and words, he was really embarrassed about this.

“I don't help sexually though.” Stiles explains quickly, voice firm.

Neither thought it was possible but Isaac relaxes even more; “I-I know, Scott told me.”

Omega's heats weren't actually inherently sexual, typically, an omega has to be attracted to someone sexually or be in the presence of their mate, in order for a truly fertile heat to happen. Stiles has been taking care of Scott during his heats since his first heat that happened awkwardly during a sleep over mid last year. Scott, poor guy, had surprised everyone with his presentation, Stiles KNOWS there were bets that Scott would present as an alpha and claim obvious omega Stiles. Some things just don't go as planned but Stiles did his best to be the bestest beta best friend ever and totally made Scott feel loved and well cared for during his heats. The two have never gotten sexual about it, sure they had platonic kissing sessions and even made out from time to time during them but they were both just best friends and there was no questioning that. Scott just CRAVED for attention something awful during his heats.

The beta sighed, and smiles softly at him; “Ok, good. Listen, I have to get to class but head to the nurses anyway and I'll meet you there in about 20 minutes so we can talk, ok, man?”

“Ok.”

“Good. See you in a bit, Isaac.”

******************************************

“Hey, beta bitch.” Jackson sneered, as the other beta approached the table with a lax smile.  
Stiles laughs lightly at Jackson in return, he and the other beta exchanged banter like this often, with little heat to it; “how's it goin, alpha complex?”, Stiles teases as he sat down nudging Scott over gently. Scott smiles widely at Stiles who returns the smile just as quickly as it was given. Scott, scooted closer to him and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper without asking. Stiles shook his head fondly at his best friend, Scott was always pretty happy and touchy with Stiles but he tend to get even happier and touchier during his heats or if he was exposed to another omega's heat and he's awfully close to Isaac, which is natural, they're both omegas and omegas tended to just gravitate towards one another.

Maybe that's why everyone had assumed Stiles popped suppressants like candy. Omegas seemed too comfortable around him. Omegas found comfort in one another, cared for each other and understood each other. Often omegas who need each other well, spent their heats together but it seemed that the omegas of Beacon Hills saw Stiles as one of their own, an omega who could really take care of them.

Scott watches carefully in wait as Stiles exchanged friendly banter with Lydia and Aiden. A beta and alpha who seemed far too distant towards everyone else as they made out and practically melted into each other due to their mating bond, of course no one was hurt about it, that's how it is for mates sometimes and at least they actively tried to still be involved with their friends before they actually claimed one another and fucked off forever.

“Hey man, Isaac talk to you?” Scott asks once he has Stiles' attention.

“Yeah, man, I'm gonna head straight home after school and cook him something, then get him some heat sweats, he doesn't have any, like what the hell man!” Stiles exclaims exasperatingly, dramatically talking with his arms, truly appalled that an omega and friend has not been properly taken care of.

Scott snorts at his antics; “Well, we get super hot during heats and tend to go through them in birthday suits, dude, we're sensitive not just mentally but physically and kinda taught to like give into our instincts and stuff.” Scott shrugs solemnly as bites into his burger.

“Scotty, hey, I know, man. It's not Isaac's fault he didn't know, I know that, dude. I-”

“Wait, Lahey asked you. Stiles Stilinski, to help him through his heat.” Jackson interrupts disbelievingly even though Stiles has been helping Scott through his and the two don't really keep it a secret. They're best friends, it's only natural that they'd help one another like that.

Stiles rolls his eyes; “Yes, Jackson, Isaac and I are friends dumb ass, not like I'm trying to knot him or some shit.”

“Not like you could.” Jackson sneers.

Stiles growls and before Stiles could respond he's being _shoved_ over by Cora, who flops down aggressively on Stiles unoccupied side, Danny who's been far into his phone reacts immediately and covers his nose.

“Damn, girl, heats tough on you this month.” Danny teases through a light laugh.

Cora glares menacingly at him but ignores him.

“Whatever.” she shrugs yanking Stiles' can of Dr. Pepper straight from his hands and taking a deep chug.

“Isaac's spending his heat at my house, since we run on the same track. My mom already called your dad and you're staying over, the three of us won't come to school tomorrow either, don't look like that ass, it'll be Friday, anyway. Also, I'm craving sweets and I'm a size 8 in pants.” and just as quickly as she came, she's gone, taking Stiles Dr. Pepper with her.

Jackson's mouth is gaping and his eyes are wide, Stiles just shaking his head at the retreating omega and mourning the loss of his drink but there's a small smile on his lips.

Lydia and Danny exchange looks; probably using alpha mind reading to speak to each other telepathically. Okay, that's totally not a thing but no one can blame Stiles for his very creative imagination.

“Omegas are flocking to you more than usual, Stiles.” Lydia's looking at her nails and he doesn't need to look at her to understand there's an underlining accusation.

“And?” he inquires curiously, this isn't the first time Lydia has said something like this. The first time they actually spoke she accused him of being an omega on suppressants.

She looks at him, extremely unimpressed; “'and' nothing, just an observation.” “huh.” Stiles responds, around a mouth full of food and it's at that moment he decides to get light headed. He frowns to himself, a little worried about the sudden sickness. Scott sensing his unease, immediately places his hand on his best friend's forehead, checking his temperature, asking worriedly if he was okay.

The beta chuckled at his friend, facing Scott face to face, allowing the omega to see for himself that Stiles is indeed, ok. “'M fine Scotty, just got a little light headed is all.” he smiles softly towards Scott, as the omega turns his head and looks into his eyes, nodding firmly once satisfied but has decided to take Stiles to the nurse anyway. Not one to argue with omegas, Stiles goes quietly and willingly which surprises everyone but Stiles was internally grateful as his head began to pound. He didn't realize how the conversations at the table had stopped the moment Scott began bickering over him.

Danny's the first to clear his throat, saying what everyone was thinking once the two are gone; “Was it just me or did that seem like an omega taking care of an omega?”

Aiden and Jackson are the only ones to frown in deep thought, trying their hardest to see what they saw. Jackson's phone rings and he curses as he reads his dad's number, “be back” he mutters, leaving

Aiden shrugs, cuddling closer to Lydia; “Not that I haven't thought about it, but omega's _always_ present at 13, the latest presentation was what? 15? Stiles just turned 17.”

Swallowing the last of his food, Danny shakes his head; “Lydia thinks he's taking suppressants, which we shouldn't be talking about. _I_ just think he has more omega tendencies, I mean look at you, Jackson and Ethan, you're all kinda passive about omegas. I mean everyone wants omegas but alphas are _drawn_ to them. Me and Lydia? Even we want omegas but betas typically don't, have a desire to like, _seek_ , mate or breed omegas and I'll just say it. Sometimes the guy smells _fertile._ ”  
“Well, Stiles isn't trying to mate with any omegas.” Aiden looking at Lydia defiantly as he desperately tries to change the topic. He was getting uncomfortable and to her dismay, Lydia seems to have noticed it. Stiles was already being gifted by a lot of the alphas at the school and they were openly aggressive about it, they don't need the knowledge that Stiles is “potentially” 'fertile'. There was a reason he smelled like that. A perfectly natural reason but it wasn't Aiden's place to say, so she stays quiet.  
Lydia raises an eyebrow at him skeptically; “Hm. Quite.”

Danny shifts, feeling the tension; “So, anybody get Stiles notes from chemistry?

********************************

“Hey, Ms. T!” 

Talia squeals, taking the young beta quickly into her harms, nearly causing him to drop the tuber ware and bags he was currently holding, she grabbed for dear life and squeezed hard.

Coughing dramatically; Stiles returns the hug with great enthusiasm, “Stiles! It's so good to see you, sweetie!”. At the sound of his name Stiles hears a loud crash followed by a very loud “DEREK!”

_Derek?_ Stiles thought about that name. He knew of Derek. Ms. T spoke about the guy _a lot._ If Stiles remembered correctly, Derek left to New York after some hunter tried to burn down the Hale house, which thankfully had no causalities.

“Oh, geez, a Cora in heat is a Cora indeed. Could you please grab the case of vitamin water near my feet? If you don't mind, alpha.” Stiles begged, as Talia excitingly grabbed the case as requested.

“But of course, of course, sweet heart! I'm sorry Cora suddenly forced you to cook and come over.” The alpha apologized as she ushered Stiles into the house.

Stiles followed, frowning to himself; “She's just the cranky type Ms. T, I get it. But nothing to apologize for, ya know? Cora and I are cool and her asking this is a lot of trust and I'm honored.” They place the tuber ware and water on a counter in the kitchen, Talia takes Stiles' face between her hands and kisses him on the forehead, “I know sweet heart, come. They're in the den.” Stiles follows obediently. Once in the den they're met with a giggling Isaac on the floor, a fuming Cora, covered in icing, while a beautiful alpha apologizes profoundly, over and over, while wiping her face and arms down with a wet rag.

Stiles does his best to hold in his laughter but Talia doesn't care, she laughs loudly and with her head thrown back. After she catches her breath she turns her attention to the fuming omega; ”Cora stop being ornery and go wash up in your bathroom, hun', you know he didn't mean it.” Stiles finally gives in and giggles himself but quiets immediately when Cora gives him a glare. He holds his hands up defensively, which causes him to remember the bag in his hand; “Oh yeah, here. I got you and Isaac 3 pairs of heat jammies.” Cora snatches the outfit from his hands, grumbling not to call them 'jammies' and complaining about 'alpha's and their stupid knots'.

Huh? That got Stiles attention. He immediately assumes that Derek is knotting after Isaac and won't lie that he starts getting a little protective, he stares in challenge at the man. Alpha man, he quickly realizes as Derek stares back, eyes red. It's a pretty intense moment that Talia decides to break.

“Derek! Stop your glaring and come over here and introduce yourself properly!” Derek grunts, approaching the alpha and beta slowly. Isaac watches with curious eyes that say he knows more than he'd ever tell.

Talia places her hands on Stiles shoulders and pushes him slightly closer into Derek's space.

“Now, Derek, you know Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's beta son. He's 17 and such a promising beta. He's going to spend time with Cora and Isaac during their heats.” Stiles shifts awkwardly at his introduction, not really knowing what to say or do, especially as Derek just stared and stared and... _sniffed,_ eyes blazing red. “Ha ha, whoa there Fido, no sniffing.” Stiles tries to joke, to lighten the mood, to distract himself but the guy just keeps. _staring._ Now Stiles is starting to feel self conscious and nervous and looks from Isaac and Talia eyes begging for help.

Talia sighs; “Stiles. This is Derek, my second youngest at 25 and he's an _alpha_ he owns the book store across town, he-” “Jesus, Talia, just say 'mate with my son, he'll take care of you' why don't you?” Talia scowls at the interruption from Peter as Derek and Stiles looked at one another _mortified._ “Uh, completely ignoring bad touch Peter, it is nice to meet you, even if you're a really scowly sourwolf.” ignoring Isaac's hard laughter and Peter's 'only for you, my boy', Stiles holds out his right hand in proper beta submission; palm straight up, for the alpha to take. Derek literally _growls_ at his submission, eyes _blazing_ as he takes the young beta's offered hand, Stiles swears his heart stops right there as he passes out.

*********************************

Stiles wakes up, screaming. Feeling as if his head is being hammered, his throat being ripped apart and his lower abdominal being repeatedly stabbed. He's hurting, hurting, hurting so bad and someone will not shut up.

“Shut.. Up.” he manages to grit out once he finally quiets himself from screaming.

Minutes pass, maybe hours, as more voices enter the fray, talking in hushed tones. Man, Stiles wishes they would just shut up. Maybe he should be telling himself to shut up but it's in vain as the pain slowly but finally resides and all he can manage is to whimpering in thanks.

“God, kiddo, you're hurting so bad....” his father whines. God, Stiles hates to make him worry. It's all he manages to do these days. His head hurts so bad, he can barely focus, as he does his best to look at his father.

“Daddy? Daddy, I'm hurting so bad.” It's not what Stiles wants to say but to be honest he really just wants to be comforted by his dad. “Oh, baby boy.... I'm gonna lift you up, kay' kid? Just lay on me a bit okay? Talia and Derek should be back with Deaton soon, you've been out a while, 2 hours at least.” Huh, damn, what happened? The sheriff chuckles as his son leans his entire weight unto his shoulder. 

Stiles is trembling in his father's hold as the sheriff continues to draw pain from his body, whispering soothing words to him, trying to get Stiles to calm down.

“Sheriff?” Deaton rushes in out of breath with Derek and Talia close behind. Stiles groans as his father shifts to get him into a better position to have his heart rate and blood pressure checked.

Stiles follows all the procedures that Deaton throws at him, he's able to mumble out a; 'the pain isn't that bad anymore and you can stop sucking the pain away dad'. His father chuckles; “that's good son, I'll just keep taking away the not so bad pain, okay?” Stiles rolls his eyes at that and manages an irritated grumble; “So what's the diagnostic, doc?”

Deaton Looks at the beta fondly, “Well, Mr. Stilinski, I can't honestly tell you but I do know the story about what happened before hand and I believe you found yourself a mate but you did react rather strongly. A little too strongly which is why we are all worried.”

At first Stiles is just relieved that nothing is 'really' wrong with him and it seems that the pain is finally subsiding, he sinks further into his father's hold, until his brain finally catches up with the word; “mate.”

“Um, excuse you, you said mate?” Stiles ignores his father's protests to him sitting up, he goes even further as to stand up but his father holds him in place by his arms and growls in warning. “Wow, okay, we're in overprotective dad mode, chill. I'll sit, dang.” He looks back towards his father with a glare but the sheriff just looks on satisfied, Stiles huffs and turns his glare to Derek; “you!” to the beta's irritation, Derek crosses his arms over his chest smugly; “Me.” he growls but it doesn't sound challenging in the least, it sounds unsure and hungry all at once.

Stiles gapes and shakes his head and says; “I'm not ready for mating!” at the same time his father says; “He's not ready for mating!” they look at one another with pleasant surprised and almost high fived the other but thought of the situation at hand and decided against it. Derek doesn't growl or challenges the sheriff he just looks on longingly at Stiles, eyes full of hurt but full of understanding too. 'Huh.' Stiles thought to himself, the guy is really.... Stiles doesn't know what actually but he feels this alpha should be a beta.

His father turns his attention to the doctor and Hales in the room and continues his own personal fatherly monologue even though Talia clearly had something to say. “Look, we all know that when mates find each other, it's not just this simple; 'they are destined to be' crap. It just means they're compatible, right? So all I'm saying is that 1) My kid isn't ready to mate, I'm not saying it only as his father but also as his alpha. 2) Stiles is obviously thinking at a mile a minute right now, he's 17 but he's still a kid, independent but still a kid all the same. So before anyone else get their personal feelings out there, how about we let him process and tell us what _he_ want, yeah?” Talia looks like she still has a lot to say but again, before she can even get a word in a Stilinski cuts right in.

“You're the book guy.” Stiles says, looking directly at Derek, straight in the alpha's eyes. Derek Smiles shyly at his gaze and accusation and mumbles out a quiet; “yeah... Y-you liked them.” He states in utter confidence and Stiles decides that Derek can smell the books on him, he even brought his current copy; 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'. The beta smiles at Derek and to himself as well; “you're thoughtful. Your gifts. They're nice.” The alpha grins at that, the other two alpha's can smell his happiness and pride and Deaton can see it clear as day in his eyes.

The sheriff frowns deeply; “I thought you gave the gifts you get away, Stiles.” After stating his thoughts the sheriff glares openly at both Hales, challenging their claim on Stiles immediately.

Both Derek and Talia's eyes glow in response, Talia doesn't move, she knows better than to challenge another alpha over an omega. She stops her own thoughts, shakes her head and corrects herself, stating in her head that Stiles is a beta in every sense of the word. She crosses her hands in front of her belly, showing the sheriff she has no means to fight him. Derek's entire body twitches, he wants to claim but a glare from Talia has him displaying the same passive gesture as she is.

Talia looks gently towards Stiles who is looking a little blissed out and she knows it's partly from the sheriff taking his pain and partly from being cared for by Derek and her pack, she straighten her shoulder, feeling prideful for providing for her son's mate. She decides to start off slowly but she will ensure that this mating happens.

“Now sheriff, Mr. Stilinski… I agree that mating, at this moment my be a little abrupt.” Derek gapes at his mother, unbelieving that she would give up so quickly; “mom-!” He starts out but is cut off as his mother places her hand up, in authority. She glares at her son and looks toward the Stilinkis with a stiff calmness; “but I don’t think it would be fair to either of them if we did not at least let them get to know one another. Don’t you think so? So I would like toask you, sheriff John Stilinski, alpha of Stiles Stilinski. May, my son, alpha Derek Hale, court your beta?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave some love if you enjoyed it and I am also willing to write requests/ideas that interest me.<3


End file.
